kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Prolouge
Kingdom's prolouge, is a roughly 6 minute intro explaining the events leading up to the year 2080. Timeline Big Bang The Progenitors create the known universe through an unknown means. Galaxia is formed and its inhabitants given the task of maintaining the development of the cosmos. 27,000,000,000 Before Kingdom High ranking members of Galaxian society become mostly mechanic computer organism, infinitely magnifying their power and control. 25,000,000,000 Before Kingdom Great Galaxian War. Helios and his group take power over Galaxia and its colonies. Galaxia begins a 27,000 year long campaign to take over the known universe. 3.5 billion years Before Kingdom One of many Galaxian ships escaping the war crashes on the Earth. The long dead and decaying organisms on board begin entering the ocean and creating life. 71 million years Before Kingdom The native Martian race escapes within the planet escaping the deadly radiation above 68 million years Before Kingdom Native Martians die out 1946 Arthenian civilization in Milky Way discover human life, keeping them secret until the events of Kingdom. 1977-2005 Launch of Voyager-1, North Korea conducts several nuclear tests. 2010 North Korea and it's southern neighbor exchange deadly fire. 2011-2012 Mass protests breakout all over the world. Creating wars in some countries, and changing the governments of others. 2016-2020 World War III breaks out. A socialist union made up of every communist country and several other countries go against an allied union of the rest of the world's nations. The United Nations of Earth is formed Arthenian scout craft is detected by Earth satellites in near-Earth orbit. The great powers of the Earth begin a nuclear exchange to ward off the craft. The Great Catastrophe occurs 2024 UN-Arab War 2025 First humans land on Mars. 2026 Establishment of Olympus Station. 2027 First humans reach Venus. 2029 Terraforming of Mars and Venus by American Technologies begins. 2030 Tokyo wins the bid to become the capital of the United Nations of Earth The current flag of Earth is adopted. 2034 American Technologies renamed to Earthan Technologies, construction of the Thalamegos Space-station begins. 2035 Olympus is established as capital city of the Martian Territory, making it the first city outside of the Earth. Mars and Venus have breathable air. 2036-2040 All of the Solar System's planets are colonized, cities begin to form on Mars and the Jovian moons. 2041-2043 Large scale protests and a war breakout in the colonies for independence. Leading many of the planetary colonies to become independent. Republic of Mercury formed Venusian Republic formed Jovian Federation formed Kingdom of Saturn formed 2045-2050 Many more colonies gain indepedence. Mercury and Venus go to war. Uranusian Republic formed Republic of Neptune formed 2053 The UNS Apollo takes flight. 2057 Under referendum, citizens of the Lunar Territory vote to become the 203rd nation of the United Nations of Earth. 2058 Alexander Velez is born. 2059 Joseph Lozada and Jonathan Santara are born. 2060-2064 The first Inner System War forces the planetary nations to create a multi-planetary confederation. Sol Union formed 2070 Kim jong-un dies, his son takes power in the United Korean Senate. Principality of Pluto formed through referendum. First Sol Games held in Tokyo, Japan, United Nations of Earth. 2073 Galaxian probe makes contact with Voyager-2 2075 Galaxian probe reaches the Sol System discovering human life. 2075-2078 The Sol Union begins an expedition into the outer Sol System. Jose Lozada is elected president of the United Nations of Earth. 2080 Kingdom